Soñar entraña riesgos
by Misila
Summary: Pese a que Audrey tiene la cabeza bien amueblada, le gusta soñar con lo imposible. Con cosas maravillosas, como la magia. Claro que no es oro todo lo que reluce.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, oh, qué novedad. Pero hay que ponerlo para que no piensen que intento apropiarme de esto y tal y Pascual.

Este fic participa en el _Reto "Estados de Sangre"_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me ha tocado un muggle... así que he cogido a Audrey. Más mona ella que las florecillas silvestres del campo.

* * *

_**Soñar entraña riesgos**_

Audrey nunca ha tenido claro si es una persona soñadora o alguien con los pies bien puestos sobre la Tierra.

A su madre siempre le ha encantado presumir de que _su niña_ siempre ha sido la única de los tres hermanos con la cabeza bien amueblada. Que Audrey tiene muy claro lo que quiere hacer, que Audrey es capaz de echarle la bronca tanto al enano de Ian como al grandullón de Aidan, que es la mejor niñera que han tenido los múltiples sobrinos de su vecina… Sí, alguien tremendamente responsable.

Aunque por otro lado… A Audrey le gusta estar en las nubes. Adora imaginar improbables –que no imposibles, porque lo imposible es para los que no ponen suficiente empeño. Es un lugar cómodo y blandito, en el que todo es posible. Desde palabras rimbombantes con un significado oculto hasta, por poner un ejemplo, perros de tres cabezas.

Y desde hace unos años, soñar ya no es un pasatiempo para Audrey. Es un continuo.

Tiene gracia que la persona más quisquillosa y obsesionada con sus obligaciones que ha conocido en su vida sea la culpable de que no pueda mantener los pies en el suelo. Pero es que Percy no es sólo un cabezota nato. Es mago.

Pero ése no es el caso.

El asunto es algo mucho menos entrañable que el día que Audrey descubrió la magia. Se llama Molly Weasley y es su hija. Y, como su padre, contribuye a que no sea capaz de centrarse.

Molly es bruja.

No es que Audrey no lo esperase. Percy le contó que el gen de la magia es muy fuerte; y, de hecho, a la mujer no le parecía mal. Pero haber visto lo que es capaz de hacer su hija, lo que ha hecho por una simple rabieta…

—Vamos, no ha pasado nada.

Audrey no responde. Mira a Lucy, que con sus tres años y su media lengua intenta consolar a una llorosa Molly, y luego vuelve a clavar la vista en su marido, intentando disimular sus lágrimas. No llorará delante de las niñas.

Pero no puede contenerse mucho. Parpadea para evitar echarse a llorar y sale del salón rápidamente. Para cuando llega a su dormitorio no puede controlarse más y se rinde al llanto, intentando no oír los pasos de Percy acercándose.

Aún está asustada por lo que ha visto.

Molly estaba muy entretenida jugando con sus recortables, poniendo vestiditos de cartón a esas muñecas de papel, cuando su hermana ha querido compartir su entretenimiento. La mayor no la ha dejado, pero Lucy ha cometido el error de insistir. Y en la disputa, se ha roto una de las modelos de Molly.

Audrey no sabe cómo ha ocurrido, sólo que una fracción de segundo después Lucy ya no estaba junto a su hermana, sino volando por los aires hasta darse con uno de los muebles y echarse a llorar. Y, pese a que no se ha hecho nada –más allá del moretón que le saldrá–, no está claro quién se ha asustado más de las tres. El único que ha conseguido mantener la cabeza fría ha sido Percy.

—Audrey—llama a la puerta del dormitorio, pero ella no abre—. Venga, déjame pasar—la mujer ni se molesta en contestar—. Sabes que puedo abrir la puerta si quiero, ¿verdad?

—¿Y estamparme en la pared como tu hija?—solloza Audrey, enjugándose las lágrimas.

—Eso ha sido un accidente. Son hermanas, tienen que pelearse—razona Percy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La mujer se pone en pie y quita el pestillo, refugiándose en los brazos de Percy en cuanto él entra en el dormitorio. Él la guía hacia la cama y la obliga a sentarse, dejándose caer a su lado. Audrey no lo suelta ni siquiera entonces; se queda llorando en su hombro hasta que se cansa.

—¿Tú has visto lo que ha hecho?—musita.

Percy asiente.

—Se llama magia involuntaria. Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Es común en niños pequeños, que aún no han aprendido a controlar lo que hacen. Pero sólo ha sido un susto.

—¡¿Un susto?!—replica Audrey—. ¡Ha estrellado a Lucy! ¡Se le podría haber caído algo encima, haberse dado un golpe…!

—Sé lo que ha hecho; yo también lo he visto—la interrumpe Percy—. Y Lucy está bien, tú misma lo has comprobado.

—Pero si Molly se enfada… La magia es peligrosa.

Percy la mira con sorpresa y algo de temor. Porque sabe lo que significa esa afirmación. Que a Audrey empieza a darle miedo seguir soñando. Que la magia empieza a no gustarle. Que está asustada por un montón de hipotéticos y ridículos supuestos que probablemente no ocurran nunca.

Suspira y le acaricia el pelo, buscando una manera de explicárselo.

—Sí, Audrey. Tienes razón: la magia es peligrosa. Mata, tortura y deja heridas incurables—coincide—. He estudiado decenas de guerras mágicas y he vivido una. Sé lo que se puede hacer con magia y son más cosas de las que puedas imaginarte.

»Ahora dime tú cuántas cosas puedes hacer con un cuchillo.

Audrey entorna los ojos.

—No es lo mismo. Las cosas que cortan en sí son útiles: talar árboles, operar a enfermos…

—Apuñalar a alguien…—sugiere Percy. Ella sacude la cabeza. Su marido ha conseguido lo que quería—. Sí es lo mismo, Audrey. La magia es una habilidad que utilizamos como herramienta. Para qué se use no depende de la magia, ni de ningún cuchillo, sino de quien empuñe la varita.

Audrey le da la razón a regañadientes, y Percy se ríe de ella.

Pero, en el fondo, está contenta y agradecida. Porque tiene razón; la magia en sí no es mala. De hecho, su marido le ha enseñado un montón de cosas maravillosas que se pueden hacer con ella, encandilándola aún más.

La magia no es mala. Y eso significa que Audrey puede seguir soñando.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Siempre me he imaginado que Audrey es muggle. Porque es curioso y divertido y porque mola. Y porque seguro que le da quebraderos de cabeza a Percy. No creo que odie la magia, pero la pobre está en una casa llena de brujos y es normal que se asuste de vez en cuando.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? :)


End file.
